sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Battletoads (episode)
Sonic For Hire: Battletoads is the ninth episode of the seventh season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the eighty-seventh episode overall. In this episode, Sonic and co. visit the Battletoads to get another clue. Plot The guys are romping through another game, until Sonic panics about seeing more of the Creator's monstrous creations. Tails clarifies that what he's seeing are in fact the Battletoads. Sonic calms down, and says that they look stupid. Pimple half-heatedly greets the guys, then nearly devours Jim from a force of habit. Eggman asks the mutant frogs if it bothers them that they're just a ripoff of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Rash completely agrees with Eggman, since the Turtles are named after famous Renaissance artists, whereas they are named after gross skin conditions. Sonic mentions, that if it'll make the frogs feel any better, they killed the Turtles. This does make the frogs feel better about things. Tails asks the frogs if they have the next clue for them. Zitz claims to not know what they are talking about. Jim clarifies the journey the guys have been on so far: Ralph told them to find Dracula, Dracula told them to find Sir Arthur, and Sir Arthur told them to find the Battletoads. Rash clarifies that the crew may have been blindly following the advice of both a drunken vampire and a crazed knight in boxer shorts. Tails angrily realizes this, theorizing that Ralph purposely sent them in the wrong direction since Sonic banged Roseanne, leading the guys nowhere. Sonic is just as angry, and vows to get back at Ralph by banging his sister even harder. Rash is lost in the conversation, but mentions that he and his fellow frogs can help them get back on the right track, telling them that they need to expand their minds. Jim questions how they can accomplish this feat, since being so "hardcore" that an iced tea with 3 Splendas does it for him. Zitz mentions that they have something stronger, and begin wildly licking themselves. Sonic is hesitant to give 3 walking, talking frogs a tongue bath to get high, though Tails points out that this hasn't ever been a problem for him. Everyone joins in on the lickfest. All seven characters are soon seen lounging around a bonfire. Jim doesn't happen to feel anything, and asks the guys if they feel something. Eggman, with his voice lowered several octaves and the background becoming distorted, mentions that he doesn't feel anything either. He then repeatedly calls for Tails to see if he feels anything. Sonic is indeed quite high, putting some philosophical reasoning as to why Eggman is calling for Tails. Either that or he think's he's a giant quarter. Eggman clarifies that he was yelling "Tails" repeatedly because Sonic ripped off one of Tails' tails. Tails is more stoned than anyone, barely able to speak or notice as Sonic tries putting his tail back. In a vision, Tails sees the Battletoads' nemesis, the Dark Queen, descend from the stars from a tornado, and speak a backwards message to him before fading away. After everyone sobers up, Tails mentions that he now knows the next clue. Though he hates to admit it, the next person they need to look for to find the Creator is Link. Sonic tells Eggman to tell the Battletoads that they'll be leaving. Eggman nervously mentions that that may not be an option. Jim asks what happened, prompting Eggman to admit that the lickfest got a little crazy. As such the frogs began licking him, and promptly died, as the doctor points out the corpses. Tails asks Eggman if this means he is poisonous, though Eggman bluntly doesn't know anything. Before they leave, Sonic mentions that they should probably do something with the frogs' corpses. Jim estimates that Sonic wants to give them a proper burial. Though Sonic states that he wants to cut off their fingers and take them with them so they can trip some more later. The episode ends when Tails asks what happened to his other tail. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Earthworm Jim *Dr. Eggman *Battletoads (debut) *The Dark Queen (debut) Transcript To be added. Video File:Sonic For Hire - Battletoads Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Character Introduction